SIN ELLA
by Antiope Black
Summary: El día de San Valentín es muy triste cuando tu amor no es correspondido. Eso Severus Snape lo sabe bien. Lo que no sabe es que todo puede empeorar... SSHG. Severus está bastante OOC, pero bueno...


**SIN ELLA**

¿Cuántas veces me lo he repetido ya¿Mil¿Diez mil¿Cien mil? No, muchas más. Esa maldita frase es lo único que se escucha en mi mente. Hubiera sido mejor que mi padre me hubiera matado directamente cuando nací, él nunca quiso que naciera. O que James Potter no me hubiera salvado. O que hubiera muerto en una de mis numerosas expediciones de los mortífagos. O que un crucio de El Señor Oscuro me hubiera arrancado esta maldita vida, y al menos estaría muerto, pero con algo de honor. Muchas veces he tenido la oportunidad de morir, y ¡qué estúpido soy! nunca la he aprovechado.

De poco me sirve vivir. Languidezco en esta muerte en vida; un muerte demasiado cruel y no la dulce muerte que anhelo.

Nunca he apreciado demasiado mi vida. Nunca. Pero ahora no sólo no la aprecio, sino que la odio. ¿Por qué? Desde que un destello de profundidad, una luz de sabiduría se atrevió a desafiar mi oscuro conocimiento. Al principio me sentí furioso. Pero, lamentablemente, ese sentimiento de ira se convirtió en admiración. Y esa admiración a su vez se trocó en amor.

¡Maldito amor¡No existe nada que haga sufrir más! Por eso prefiero morir en manos de El Señor Tenebroso que someterme a esta interminable y eterna tortura. Y más me tortura saber que jamás podré desprenderme de este sentimiento, que me acompañará todos los días de mi vida… sin ella.

Y hoy es San Valentín. El día de los enamorados. Pero no hay nada peor en este día que un amor imposible. Hoy he torturado a todos esos mocosos en mis clases. Hoy he quitado puntos injustamente. Hoy me he burlado de Potter y… ellos. ¿Y para qué? Nada me hará sentir mejor. Sólo ella tiene la cura para mi mal. Y está claro que esa cura no me la dará jamás.

Por todos los medios he intentado desprenderme de su amor. Conozco muchas pociones que sirven para ese fin. ¡Vanos esfuerzos los míos! Ninguna de las pociones normales me ha podido arrancar ese maldito sentimiento. Está claro que aunque me atravesara el corazón un cuchillo con veneno y me lo deshiciera, en cada átomo errante quedaría grabado mi amor. ¡Que horror que sea yo, precisamente, quién tenga que pronunciar esas palabras! Dicen que la muerte iguala a todos los mortales, a los caballeros, los campesinos y las damas. Pero es evidente que el amor también. ¡Ojalá este amor no existiera, ojalá me despertara y me diera cuenta de que no es más que un sueño!

Salgo de las mazmorras. Dumbledore sospecha algo, pero nunca lo descubrirá. Y para animarme, no se le ha ocurrido nada mejor que obligarme a ir a la cena y el baile de San Valentín. Y entonces los veré juntos y felices. ¿Podré soportar los celos que me carcomerán, nublándome la razón? Los soportaré en silencio, deseando mi muerte y la suya, como tantas veces lo he hecho.

Salgo de las mazmorras, colocándome mi máscara de frialdad e indiferencia. Avanzo por los pasillos. Quizá no sea más que un espejismo, pero parece que la luz se aparta a mi paso y que todo es invadido por un fúnebre y triste manto negro. Demasiado acorde con mi ánimo.

Pero el ciego y cruel destino, no contento con todos mis sufrimientos, decide hacerme beber otro trago de su amarga copa. Avanzo y oigo un ruido, imperceptible al principio, evidente al final.

¡Mucho mejor hubiera sido seguir meditando sobre la muerte en las mazmorras! Y es que lo que esto hace que toda mi máscara y mi coraza se reduzca a fino polvo. Todo se lo lleva el viento. Los veo… a ellos dos, el pelirrojo y_ ella_, construyendo la definitiva barrera que me separa de su amor hasta el fin de los tiempos… sin ella. No puedo pronunciar su nombre, no cuando está en los brazos de otro. Me volveré loco si lo hago. Pero no puedo evitar mirarle sus ojos castaños que aparecen en mi mente cada vez que cierro los ojos.

Y me mira. Me concede un segundo de su venturoso tiempo. Durante un milésima de ese momento, que a mi me parecen largos años, su mirada refleja miedo. ¡Ay, ingrata traidora, aún te lamentas haberte descubierto! Demasiadas ganas tengo de matarte, de ver apagados y sin vida esos ojos castaños que simbolizan mi locura. Pero de repente la imagen cambia y sus ojos parecen entender mi desesperación. No puede ser. ¿Lo sabe? Mi mirada me ha delatado. Entonces su boca forma una palabra. _Adiós_

Me marcho con un débil y desfallecido susurro, como si ese momento sólo hubiera sido la imagen apagada de un sueño. Porque tengo una cena a la que asistir. Un baile al que ir. Un sueño que destruir. Una muerte que vivir. Sin ella.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

�¡Hola a todos! Antes de nada, esta es mi particular respuesta al reto de **strega-in-progress** para contribuir a la noble tarea de aumentar los fics SSHG y también de hacer un especial San Valentín. Sin embargo, que conste que algún día (prometo que dentro de poco) haré algo más largo y menos triste. Porque este fic realmente me ha dejado un sabor muy agridulce. Y, tanto si os ha gustado como si no, dejadme un review con vuestra opinión. Bueno, muchísimos besos y que paséis un buen día de San Valentín.

Antíope Black


End file.
